Fica Proibido Não Sorrir
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Após a captura da carta "A Esperança", acontecem muitas coisas nas vidas de Sakura e de Shaoran, provocadas por pessoas que não os querem juntos. Eles conseguirão seguir adiante, apesar de tudo isso, ou não ? - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de Card Captor Sakura pertencem às garotas do CLAMP. Os personagens restantes são de minha autoria.

 **N/A:** Esta história participa do desafio: "iEl Poeta de Tomoeda!", do fórum "Cazadores de Cartas".

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Queda Prohibido No Sonreír", de Lunabsc. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **N/T 2:** Sendo que a fic original não está neste perfil. A autora tem um perfil anterior, cujo nick é Brujita Lunera, e é neste perfil que está a versão original da fic.

 **P.S.:** A fic tem OoC, a própria autora falou isso na sinopse, e eu também achei isso. Mas eu traduzi-a mesmo assim. Mas já deixo o aviso dado, OK ?

* * *

 **FICA PROIBIDO NÃO SORRIR**

Depois do que eles tiveram de sofrer para capturar a carta "O Vazio", a mesma foi transformada na carta "A Esperança", sem que temessem perder aquele sentimento tão importante para ambos. Por fim, Sakura confessou os seus sentimentos para Shaoran, o qual os aceitou com muita felicidade, desde aquele momento eles tornaram-se inseparáveis. Porque Shaoran pediu formalmente a Sakura para ser a sua namorada e conseguiu com que sua mãe o deixasse ficar novamente no Japão, mas Meiling teve de retornar a Hong Kong, para continuar com os seus estudos.

Durante todo o ano escolar, tanto Sakura quanto Shaoran demonstravam o quanto se amavam, apesar de serem pouco mais do que crianças. Eram muito tímidos, uma vez que Tomoyo os fazia corar com cada comentário que lhes fazia, o que provocava um grande sorriso nela. Assim, os meses se passaram, até que Shaoran recebeu um telefonema de sua mãe.

\- Eu atendo, Wei - estava perto do telefone, e o atendeu, para não incomodar tanto ao seu velho amigo e fiel mordomo - Residência dos Li - disse ele, à guisa de cumprimento, mas, ao perguntarem com ele, confirmou quem era.

\- _Com Xiao-Lang_ \- disse a voz do outro lado do telefone, com serenidade.

\- Sim, sou eu - ele respondeu, sabendo que era a sua mãe.

\- _Está tudo bem com você ?_ \- ela perguntou.

\- Sim, mãe - ele confirmou - Espero que com você também.

\- _Eu estou bem. O motivo do telefonema é para lhe informar que há um fluxo de energia negativa na China, e não sabemos de onde vem -_ ela explicou.

\- Eu entendo, mãe.

\- _Eu preciso que você volte o mais rápido possível._

\- Sim - ele respondeu.

Aquilo o surpreendeu muito, e, ao mesmo tempo, o aborreceu, mas sabia que sua mãe não lhe pediria para que voltasse se não aquilo não fosse algo importante.

Agora ele não sabia como iria contar a Sakura, muito menos sabia quanto tempo estaria em Hong Kong, mas, de um jeito ou de outro, tinha que contar logo a ela, porque precisaria partir, no máximo, dentro de dois dias. Naquele mesmo dia, ele chamou-a para que se encontrassem no Parque do Rei Pingüim, e, como já fizera uma vez, ficara esperando-a na ponte do parque.

\- Ontem eu recebi um telefonema de minha mãe - ele explicou, enquanto olhava para o rio que estava debaixo da ponte. Ela se surpreendeu com aquilo, mas não disse nada, para que ele continuasse - Na China, estão sentindo muita energia negativa, e ela me pediu para voltar - aquilo, sim, surpreendeu a Sakura, que se entristeceu.

\- Entendo - respondeu ela, muito triste - Quando você vai embora ?

\- Dentro de dois dias.

\- Tão cedo - ela exclamou, com dor.

\- Sim. Ao que parece, é algo muito grave, o que está acontecendo.

\- Entendo - respondeu ela, desanimada - Quando você volta ? - perguntou ela, temendo pela resposta dele.

\- Eu não sei - quando Sakura olhou para ele, soube que tinha de ser ela a apoiá-lo.

\- Mesmo que estejamos em países diferentes, nós podemos nos comunicar.

\- Você não está aborrecida ? - perguntou ele, olhando-a nos olhos.

\- Não. Além do mais, a Sra. Ieran não o chamaraia se não fosse algo importante.

\- Sim - disse ele, olhando novamente para a água que corria abaixo deles.

\- Se você precisar de ajuda, não hesite em me chamar, que eu irei - ela afirmou, encorajando-o, e afirmando, ao mesmo tempo, que contasse com ela, se as coisas saíssem de controle.

\- Me lembrarei disso - ele respondeu, aproximando-se dela para dar-lhe um forte abraço e dar-lhe um lindo e doce beijo nos lábios de sua adorável namorada.

\- Meu querido Shaoran - foi o que Sakura disse, depois do beijo, e de encostar-se em seu peito.

Ela estava triste, mas o entendia, e, por isso, não o deixaria vê-la triste e o encorajaria bastante, para que ele partisse calmamente. E assim eles passaram aqueles dias, Sakura passou-os na casa de Shaoran, aproveitando os dias que tinham para estarem juntos. Riram, se abraçaram bastante, sem se importarem com a timidez de ambos, nem com todos os comentários de seus amigos, aqueles dias foram longos e intensos, entre ir à escola, passear, e despedir-se de todos eles.

Ao chegar a Hong Kong, Shaoran viu que a situação era pior do que ele pensava, e então, sem perder tempo, ela foi à sua casa o mais rápido que pôde. Desde que chegara, passaram-se longos e duros meses para ele, procurando de onde vinha tanta energia negativa, que já começara a afetar toda a população; embora tudo aquilo fosse cansativo, ele sempre dava um tempo para si mesmo para escrever uma carta para sua Sakura, dizendo-lhe o quando sentia a sua falta e a amava, mas sem dizer como estavam as coisas por ali. Também passava horas lendo as cartas dela. Quando finalmente chegaram ao local, não encontraram ninguém, e por isso Shaoran teve de ficar em Hong Kong como futuro chefe do conselho, para treinar e para aprender com o seu antecessor tudo o que era referente ao conselho. Embora Ieran tivesse se oposto a aquilo, o conselho venceu por maioria; mas, apesar de não estar de acordo com aquilo, Shaoran acatou a ordem, e, assim , manteve um relacionamento à distância com Sakura.

Apesar da distância, ela era feliz por ter ao seu amado, mesmo que não ao lado dela. Mas um dia, repentinamente, ela deixou de receber cartas em seqüência, a cada vez passavam-se vários dias entre a chegada de uma e de outra. Sem que ninguém esperasse, surgiram problemas, o principal foi do clã Li, no qual Ieran fora acusada de desordem, por tentar anular uma ordem do conselho, na qual Shaoran teria de passar uma longa temporada em um mosteiro, e depois a ameaça que chegou, na qual diziam que acabariam com a vida do futuro líder se ele não deixasse a dona das Cartas Clow, agora Sakura. Shaoran, durante aqueles dois anos, fez tudo o que lhe foi pedido, mas aquilo ele não iria fazer, e deu uma categórica recusa. Aquilo foi determinante para que suas irmãs sofressem acidentes por causa de alguns acontecimentos estranhos produzidos pela magia. No decurso daqueles seis meses, ele presenteou as suas irmãs com talismãs, para que as protegessem de qualquer ameaça, motivo pelo qual começaram a atacá-lo. Ele não se importara com aquilo, sabia defender-se de todos aqueles feitiços, uma vez que ele era como a mestra das cartas, e era a reencarnação de Clow, um dos feiticeiros mais poderosos da época.

Dois longos meses investigando de onde vinham os ataques, sem saber quem era aquele que vinha causando tantos problemas. Justamente naquela época, sua irmã mais velha anunciou a todos que estava esperando um bebê, e por isso Shaoran queria acabar com aquela ameaça, para que nem suas irmãs e nem o bebê estivessem correndo perigo. Embora estivesse muito difícil comunicar-se com Sakura, por tudo o que ele tinha de fazer, ele dava a si mesmo algum tempo, porque queria saber sobre ela, adverti-la sobre o que esperar, e saber se não estavam acontecendo coisas estranhas ao redor dela, ou em seus sonhos, porque aquela ameaça dizia que não o queriam com Sakura, e ele se preocupava que pudesse acontecer algo a ela, por sua culpa, sem imaginar que algo causaria uma dor maior e que provocaria o término definitivo de seu relacionamento com ela, a morte de seu primeiro sobrinho.

Naquele dia, ele havia recebido novamente uma ameaça de morte, mas sua irmã Feimei, que estava grávida, havia decidido sair para tomar um sorvete, e, como nas ameaças anteriores, ela não deu importância, porque algumas eram falsas ou simplesmente nunca os atacavam, embora com outras não fosse o caso, mas novamente ela não lhe fez caso, e ele decidiu ir juntamente com sua irmã atrás daquele sorvete, desejo de sua irmã. Iam caminhando tranqüilamente, mas quando já estavam longe da mansão, sentiram uma energia maligna espreitando-os, e tentaram voltar à mansão, mas no caminho eles encontraram-se com uma sombra, a qual ele enfrentou, mas era escorregadia e desaparecia, a maioria dos ataques não surtiam efeito nela. Por isso, ele concentrou-se em localizar o local de onde vinha aquela energia, mas, por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu descobrir a sua localização, e, em um descuido, aquela sombra ia atacá-lo de surpresa, e por isso, Feimei saiu do escudo que Shaoran pusera para protegê-la. Quando ela gritou "cuidado", ele escapou do ataque, mas a sombra retaliou lançando-a pelos ares, fazendo com que ela se chocasse contra uma árvore, perdendo, assim, a consciência, e o bebê.

Por outro lado, quando Shaoran viu aquele ser indigno, ele não pôde fazer nada, porque aquela sombra havia se desvanecido com um sorriso sinistro.

Embora tenha chegado ao hospital com sua irmã nos braços, era tarde demais. O bebê havia morrido, e sua irmã estivera prestes a morrer, se não tivessem chegado naquele instante á sala de cirurgia. Desde aquele dia, ele não foi o mesmo, sentia-se muito mal pelo que acontecera, e, para proteger a todos, decidiu terminar com Sakura.

Assim como Shaoran, Sakura não entendeu os motivos, porque nunca lhe deram razões ou justificativas para aquilo; embora ela não soubesse sobre o que acontecera, aceitou a decisão de terminar o seu relacionamento com o chinês.

Com o passar dos anos, ela tornou-se uma jovem triste, e, embora sorrisse, o seu sorriso não era autêntico. Todos os seus amigos perceberam aquilo, mas, ao perceber que não conseguia enganá-los, foi se afastando aos poucos, porque as lembranças a machucavam, e, às vezes, ela não conseguia fingir, quando a única coisa que queria era chorar por não ter a Shaoran. Seus guardiães estavam preocupados com o seu estado, porque sua magia estava sendo afetada, e, por mais que desejassem se aproximar dela, Sakura fugia. Havia alguns dias em que ela pedia a Tomoyo para cuidar de Kero. A maior parte do tempo, ela passava sozinha, já que seu pai tinha de viajar freqüentemente por causa das escavações, e seu irmão, com o seu trabalho e os seus estudos, não tinha tempo, ainda que também estivesse muito preocupado com sua irmã mais nova.

Shaoran, por sua vez, se tornou frio e distante, como antes de conhecê-la, ou até mais. Seguia ordens e responsabilidades, sem se opor ao conselho no que quer que fosse. Ieran via com preocupação ao seu filho, que cada vez se escondia mais dentro de si mesmo, agora era frio com todos, nem Meiling conseguia tirar dele um sorriso, nem suas irmãs. Porém, mesmo que sua irmã não o culpasse pela perda do bebê, ele sentia-se culpado por aquilo, e se encarcerou em seu mundo de treinamentos, não haviam palavras, não havia nada, apenas dor. Isso era tudo o que se via na Mansão Li e na residência dos Kinomoto.

O brilho de Sakura estava desaparecendo dia após dia, sem que ela pudesse evitá-lo. Um dia ela estava sentada na beira do barranco, onde, em uma ocasião, a carta "A Ilusão" apareceu com a forma de sua mãe, apenas olhando para o nada e pensando em tudo.

Por sua vez, Shaoran começou a deixar que lhe ordenassem tudo a seu bel-prazer, ele era tão insociável que preferia se trancar na solidão de seu quarto, havia se tornado um ermitão em sua adolescência.

Desde aquele dia, no barranco, Sakura conhecera novas pessoas e, dentre elas, um jovem feiticeiro que estava lhe ensinando a ver a vida de outro modo, que a magia apenas servia para servir a todos os caprichos que ela desejasse. Ela começou a tornar-se um pouco egoísta e malcriada, perdendo aos poucos a sua essência e aos seus amigos de infância, e, apesar de tudo aquilo, a única amiga verdadeira que lhe restava era Tomoyo. Embora, ainda assim, ela também afastava-a do seu lado. A aura de Sakura estava tornando-se rosa escuro, já não tinha aquele suave e brilhante cor-de-rosa, era um rosa agressivo, seus guardiões lentamente estavam perdendo energia com aquilo. Até que um dia aconteceu o inevitável: Kero encerrou-se no livro das cartas, para protegê-las de sua dona, e Yue esteve prestes a desaparecer; mas antes que os guardiões dormissem novamente, disseram algumas palavras à sua ama.

\- Ainda que eu não suportasse o pirralho, não esperava que você se transformasse nisto - Kero repreendeu-a com tristeza, vendo como uma jovem muito bela de 16 anos olhava-os com insolência, por não a deixarem usar as cartas para assustar a qualquer pessoa que lhe desse uma negativa como resposta.

\- Mesmo que ele a tenha deixado, você não devia usar a sua magia para fins negativos - Yue gesticulou, olhando inexpressivamente para ela, ainda que também se notasse nele a tristeza de ver a sua ama se comportar daquele modo - Veja como estamos - ele comentou, antes de cair no chão, e Kero se encerrar no livro com as cartas. Ao mesmo tempo que uma atônita Sakura via aquilo.

\- O que eu fiz ? - ela exclamou, caindo no chão, chorando amargamente - Perdi também a eles por causa da minha dor - disse ela, entrando em total colapso.

Depois de tanto tempo contemplando a Yukito no chão, sem escutar nada mais além de seus lamentos, ela viu como seu irmão observava-a com tristeza e reprovação. Seus amados guardiões já não estavam com ela, nem suas amigas cartas. Naquele dia, ela chorou como nunca o havia feito, abraçada ao seu irmão, que abraçou-a, tentando acalmar a sua dor, até que adormeceu.

Ela permaneceu assim, durante vários dias, sem acordar, o que preocupou muito ao seu irmão e ao seu pai, e quando enfim acordou, não quis sair de seu quarto, sem comer, sem fazer nada, permaneceu ali. Seu pai, preocupado com ela, não conseguiu evitar entrar em seu quarto; embora ela fingisse um sorriso, era um sorriso apagado, abatido, o que fez com que ele a presenteasse com alguns livros de poesia, para que ela aprendesse sobre a cultura latina e esquecesse um pouco a sua dor entre os livros. Também a sua mãe a contemplava junto a Touya, quando Sakura dormia. Quando Yukito acordou, o fez sem lembrar de nada de sua outra existência.

Aos poucos, ela começou a se recuperar daquela tristeza, impôs-se a meta de conseguir abrir ao livro das cartas novamente, desta vez com magia limpa e pura, assim como os guardiões e as cartas mereciam. Aquele mês de março terminou e começou abril, o dia em que Sakura completaria 17 anos. Naquele mesmo dia, seu irmão, vendo que a jovem já não sorria com falsidade, e que mostrava-se como a Sakura de antes, distraída, alegre, ingênua, enérgica e boa menina de sua infância, presenteou-a com um grande livro, que viu que tinha diferentes poetas de diferentes estilos. A jovem agradeceu ao irmão pelo presente. Agora, a sua meta era voltar a ser como antes, ainda que estivesse lhe custando um pouco, porque aquele feiticeiro estava tornando-lhe a vida impossível na escola, mas, apesar daquilo, ela recuperou os seus amigos.

Sentou-se na cama, folheando o livro que seu irmão lhe dera de presente, e, no final do livro, na parte de trás da capa, havia um site da web. Ela não hesitou e acessou aquele site, no qual falavam sobre a poesia de vários autores, mas não se fixou em nenhum, no momento, mas leu todos os comentários ou a maioria deles, o que cada pessoa pensava, mas um comentário chamou a sua atenção, já que era exatamente o seu pensamento a respeito daquele poema, por isso ela lhe escreveu uma mensagem particular, para conversar com ele sobre aquele e vários outros poemas. Seu pseudônimo no site era Cherry, ao passo que o dele era Lobo. Falaram sobre muitas coisas, e, às vezes, sobre nada, durante um ano, eles foram os melhores amigos pela internet, eles não viam a hora de conversar pelo chat, aos poucos foram falando sobre suas vidas, sem esconderem nada, exceto os seus nomes, suas origens e seus poderes. Falavam sobre suas famílias, de suas tristezas e de seus amores, mas sem falarem sobre magia.

Um dia, quando Shaoran tinha quase 19 anos, houve uma grande agitação na Mansão Li, porque o Conselho de Anciões impusera a ele que se casasse. Ele não disse nada, nem refutou, apenas aceitou. Sua mãe, suas irmãs e sua prima estavam consternadas por aquilo. Meiling telefonou consternada para Tomoyo, com a qual continuava mantendo contato, para contar-lhe o que acontecera e tudo o que estava acontecendo, para que a própria Tomoyo tomasse providências quanto a aquele assunto, e dissesse a Sakura o que estava acontecendo.

Naquela primeira semana de fevereiro, Sakura chorou por vários dias, esquecendo os seus amigos, concentrou-se em sua dor e em esquecer o seu sorriso, o seu cabelo rebelde, o olhar que ele sempre lhe dava, ela queria esquecer tudo sobre Shaoran. Chorou novamente, quando já havia prometido que não o faria, não respondeu a ninguém, não comeu, nem falou, mas o seu computador piscava com todas as mensagens que haviam ali, esperando para serem vistas por ela, ela levantou-se e viu todas, ia fechá-las, mas todas eram de Lobo. Ao ver a preocupação com ela, decidiu lhe escrever.

Cherry diz:

\- _Desculpe por não me conectar, nem responder._

Lobo diz:

\- _O que você tem ? O que está acontecendo ?_

Cherry diz:

\- _Eu fiquei sabendo que o meu ex vai se casar, e eu o amo, Lobo, mas tenho medo._

Lobo diz:

\- _Lute por aquilo que você quer, lute pelo seu amor, se é o que você quer._

Cherry diz:

\- _Eu tenho medo._

Lobo diz:

\- _Não abandone tudo por causa do medo, lute, não seja como eu, que, devido a problemas, deixei tudo, inclusive a minha namorada, os meus amigos, ela me odeia._

Sakura sentia a dor nas palavras de seu amigo.

Cherry diz:

\- _Não diga isso, ela não te odeia._

Lobo diz:

\- _Ela mudou._

Foi o que Shaoran disse, lembrando-se das palavras de sua prima a respeito da mudança de Sakura, que ele não deixou que ela terminasse de lhe contar, porque lhe machucava o fato de ela estar sofrendo por culpa dele.

Cherry diz:

\- _Você também tem de lutar pelo seu amor._

Lobo diz:

\- _É tarde demais._

Cherry diz:

\- _Segui o seu conselho, e obrigada; hoje vou viajar para Hong Kong, pelo meu namorado._

Cherry diz:

 _Se desconectando._

Lobo diz:

\- _O quê ?_

Foi a única coisa que ele escreveu, quando percebeu que Cherry não estava conectada. Ele se surpreendeu quando leu aquilo e começou a ligar os fatos com aquilo que, há poucas horas, Meiling lhe contara a respeito de Sakura, e as suas histórias eram parecidas.

Naquela mesma tarde, Sakura tentou abrir o Livro Clow, e o conseguiu. Viu como Kero olhava-a através de uma cascata de lágrimas, feliz por ver a sua ama, ele viu, também, que sua aura era como a que ele vira pela primeira vez, com aquele cor-de-rosa suave e brilhante. Yue também acordou, mas aquilo fez com que ela se cansasse muito, já que, durante aqueles dias, ela havia chorado e não havia se alimentado bem, mas não se importou nem um pouco, ela estava feliz por ter consigo os seus guardiões e as suas cartas.

A dona das Cartas Sakura chegou à China com a ajuda de Tomoyo, que presenteou-a com uma passagem, mas ao chegar a Hong Kong ela começou a sentir-se muito cansada. As cartas, assim como Yue, estavam absorvendo a sua magia, e ela viu-se em problemas, uma vez que a sua magia estava enfraquecida, e não apenas isso, quando chegou ao hotel, sentiu uma presença estranha, e por isso a seguiu. Era uma bela mulher, mas cruel.

\- Quem é você ?

\- Sou a noiva de Shaoran, e não vou deixar que você se aproxime dele - disse ela, e, sem mais delongas, começou a atacá-la. Aquela era uma feiticeira de magia negra que queria conseguir o poder e a influência que possuíam os Li.

Aquela que agora era a noiva de Shaoran queria acabar com Sakura, literalmente; ela, com a ajuda de seus guardiões, levou aquela mulher para longe das vistas e do alcance de pessoas inocentes, mas aquela luta chamou a atenção não apenas do Conselho de Anciões como também a da família Li, já que Shaoran sabia que Sakura estava por chegar à China. Mas ao sentir aquela batalha, ele se preocupou. O que mais o surpreendeu, ao chegar, foi que ela estava lutando contra duas pessoas, uma delas era a sua noiva, mas a outra pessoa era um homem que ele não conhecia, e, sem hesitar, foi até onde eles estavam, para ajudá-la, mas Kerbekos o impediu.

\- O que você está tentando fazer, pirralho ? - perguntou Kerbekos, pondo-se á frente dele, impedindo que ele passasse.

\- Você não está vendo ? Ajudá-la - respondeu ele, irritado com a interrupção.

\- Esta batalha é dela - ele assegurou.

\- O que você está querendo dizer ? - ele indagou, preocupado.

\- Aquele feiticeiro foi quem encheu a cabeça dela de coisas, fazendo com que a sua magia mudasse - ele explicou, enquanto via como Sakura lutava contra os feiticeiros.

\- O quê ?

Kerbekos não disse mais nada e aproximou-se para lutar ao lado de sai ama. Sakura estava lutando com todas as suas forças e vencia, não só perante aquela mulher, mas também perante aquele feiticeiro que queria acabar com ela, mas, quando estava prestes a vencê-los, o conselho começou a atacá-la, e, sem hesitar, ela enfrentou a todos eles. Mas aquela batalha estava levando-a ao limite de suas forças, fazendo com que um novo poder surgisse nela com maior intensidade. Suas cartas voltaram a sair do livro, absorvendo grandes quantidades de poder, sua magia, ao ver-se em perigo, explodiu, criando uma nova carta chamada "A Regeneração". Tanto Ieran quanto Shaoran não entendiam porque o conselho estava atacando Sakura, e perceberam que aqueles dois os estavam controlando. Vendo que Sakura lutava sem descanso, Shaoran gritou-lhe para que usasse um feitiço.

\- Sakura, use a carta "O Sono" - ele gritou com todas as suas forças.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que ela se deu conta de todas as pessoas que estavam ao seu redor, mas não podiam interferir na luta, porque Kerbekos havia transmitido suas palavras parta todos os que estavam ali presentes. Sem hesitar, ela lançou o feitiço que fez adormecer a todos aqueles anciões. Uma vez que tinha adormecido, Ieran e Shaoran lançaram alguns feitiços, tirando o controle que aqueles dois exerciam sobre eles, embora alguns o tivessem feito aquilo por vontade própria.

Novamente a batalha se reiniciou entre Deng e Sakura, já que ele lançara um feitiço nela e em si mesmo, para recuperar-se. Embora ela estivesse em desvantagem, deu tudo de si, até as últimas conseqüências. Os Li estavam assombrados pela tenacidade e por aquele modo de desafiar durante a luta, mas orgulhosos por ela ter sido a vencedora.

Sakura, por sua vez, estava esgotada por causa da luta, e caiu dos céus quando as suas asas desapareceram. Muitos gritos se ouviram quando ela começou a cair precipitadamente em direção ao chão, mas ela não caiu, porque Shaoran o impediu.

\- Deus dos Ventos, vinde a mim ! - conjurou ele, ao vê-la cair. De sua espada, saiu uma rajada de vento que impediu a queda.

Ao tê-la perto de si, ele a abraçou com força. Era Sakura, a sua Sakura, depois de tanto tempo ele voltara a vê-la, mas se assustou ao ver que ela não reagia, e desesperado e angustiado por vê-la assim, agarrou-se a ela e levou-a até sua casa, para que a examinassem, mas percebeu que ela estava apenas dormindo, o que o fez sorrir.

Depois de tanto tempo, era a primeira vez que ele sorria. Ele a deitou em sua cama e velou por seu sono durante um longo tempo, enquanto os guardiões falavam com Ieran. Sakura acordou por um instante, para ver a um cansado Shaoran, que olhava-a com devoção e com muito amor.

\- Você acordou.

\- Sim - ela afirmou, olhando-o nos olhos - Mas ainda estou com muito sono.

\- Durma, princesa.

\- Sim - ela respondeu, mas, com os olhos fechados, pediu-lhe para que ficasse com ela - Deite-se ao meu lado.

Sem muita hesitação, ele fez o que sua amada tinha lhe pedido, e gentilmente acariciou os cabelos dela, para que ela voltasse a dormir.

Aquele 14 de fevereiro foi inesquecível para ambos, pois, com gestos e olhares, eles professaram todo o amor que guardavam um pelo outro.

Um ano havia se passado após aqueles acontecimentos. Sakura estava caminhando pelo Parque do Rei Pingüim à espera de seu noivo, para passarem, juntos, aquele Dia dos Namorados. Depois de tanto tempo, era o primeiro que eles celebravam, juntos e felizes, e que também lhes lembrava de muitas coisas.

Há um ano Shaoran e ela tinham concordado que se casariam quando terminassem suas licenciaturas, o que desagradou a bem mais de uma pessoa, mas eles não se importaram. Fora aquela a decisão, a decisão de ambos.

Caminhou distraidamente pelo parque até que deparou-se com um aglomerado de balões presos a uma pedra, e a cada três balões, estavam penduradas as frases de um poema, um poema que descrevia coisas pelas quais eles passaram, e que ficaram proibidas até que se encontraram.

Sakura escolheu, de todo o poema, o verso do qual ela mais gostou. Era de um poeta latino muito reconhecido, Pablo Neruda. Sorriu ao lê-lo.

\- _Fica proibido não sorrir ante os problemas_ \- sussurrou Shaoran, chegando às escondidas até ela, lendo o pequeno cartão que sua amada tinha entre as mãos.

\- _Não lutar pelo que queres_ \- declarou Sakura, deixando-se abraçar, e inclinando-se sobre o seu noivo.

\- _Abandonar tudo por medo_ \- falou ele, próximo ao ouvido dela.

\- _Não converter em realidade os teus sonhos_ \- declamou Sakura, virando-se, nessa última frase - Fica proibido não ser feliz - ela expressou, feliz por todo o tempo em que estavam e que estariam juntos -, meu querido Shaoran. Feliz Dia dos Namorados - ela felicitou-o, dando-lhe um doce beijo nos lábios.

\- Feliz Dia dos Namorados, meu amor - ele respondeu, olhando-a nos olhos - Eu te amo.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Feliz Dia dos Namorados atrasado... sim, é verdade, eu sou um caso perdido com relação ao tempo... porque não consigo deixar de lado a minha parte preguiçosa, e ainda mais quando tenho de estudar... gosto muito de vocês... Obrigada, por antecedência, por lerem a minha oneshot, e espero que gostem, porque não sei se me saí muito bem. Meu lado açucarado ainda não floresceu em mim XD.

Deixem reviews...

No final, eu fiz menção do fragmento, porque achei necessário. Além do mais, eu disse de quem ele é.

OBRIGADA A TODOS.

Brujita Lunera

* * *

 **N/T 3:** As partes em itálico, bem nos parágrafos finais da fic, pertencem ao poema "Fica Proibido", de Pablo Neruda.

 **N/T 4:** Sexta fic do fandom de Card Captor Sakura que eu traduzo, a segunda com o ship Sakura/Shaoran, e provavelmente a mais OoC de todas as seis. Mas tudo bem, se ela está aqui, é porque gostei dela, e espero que vocês também gostem.

E, caso gostem... reviews, please ?


End file.
